


I’ll Never be Far

by Lilyshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuban Lance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I try to make the orphanage seem nicer, M/M, Orphan Keith, Slow Burn, The story starts out eight years before the real timeline, other orphans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyshine/pseuds/Lilyshine
Summary: Lance McClain meets an orphan named Keith Kogane one day while visiting the orphanage. After some time the two of them form a strong friendship. But one day after receiving news about how Keith was being transported to a new orphanage, Lance promises him that one day he would find him. No matter how long it took.





	1. Time to Go

The sound of the alarm clock went buzzing off at 8:00 in the morning. Still tired, Lance McClain turned around in his bed and slapped the top of the alarm to turnit off. He glanced at his calendar on the wall, unsure why he had set his alarm to go off on a Saturday. He looked around the room and suddenly remembered why he had to get up. Today was the the day he and his family were going to donate some toys and things to a charity at the orphanage.

He threw the blankets off him and jumped out of bed, nearly falling down when he tripped over a new toy airplane. He’d just got it last week from his parents as a gift for his 9th birthday.He carefully made his way to the other side of the room, trying his best not to step on anything. His room was quite the mess. Things were scattered all over the floor. Things that were either from his birthday or made from the cleaning out his mom made him do.

When he got to the closet he picked out his outfit for the day and quickly put it on.A pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt with a blue jacket over it. Nothing too fancy, butit looked nice.

Then he went to the bathroom which he shared with his brother Marco. There he brushed his teeth, ran a comb threw his short brown hair, washed his face,and everything else he needed to do.

He made his way back to his room to nicely make his bed and push some of the things on the floor off to the side. Once he was done with that he went to leave the room, but made a quick stop by the desk to pick something up and put it into one of the pockets in his jeans before exiting the room.

That something happened to be a gift from his grandma. A heart-shaped necklaceframed in tiny purple gems that split into two parts. One half being a bright blue and the other half a shiny red color. Both parts had a thin silver chain which they could be worn by. And when put together it formed a smaller purple heart in the center. Lance always kept these with him just incase he ever found that ‘special someone’ to give one of the halves to. Just as he was going down the stairs he heard his mother call.

“Lance, baja, te vas a perder el desayuno!”

“Estoy viniendo mamá!”

He raced the rest of the way down the staircase and turned the bend that led into the kitchen. There he saw the rest of his family sitting patiently at the table. His mom, dad, and sisters Veronica and Molly, and brothers Marco, Devin, and Luis, who was currently sitting in his highchair.

They were all pretty close in age. Veronica, being the oldest was 12, next Marco, who was 11, then him, he hadjust turned 9, then Devin was 5, Molly, 1, and Luis was just 8 months old. As he entered the room hisfather looked up with a smile.

“Oh good, your here, we can begin eating now.”

———————————————

Soon breakfast was over and the kitchen was clean and the kids were playing a game of crazy 8 in the family room.

“Alright kids, go upstairs and and bring down the bags I asked you to pack that we can donate today. If you have any last things you want to add go do that, but be be quick. I want to be at the orphanage by 12:00 to hand in the stuff. Ok?” their mother asked kindly.

“Alright.” and with that Veronica and Marco went upstairs. But Lance stopped when he saw that Devin wasn’t following.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Devin?”

“Why do we have to give our stuff away to this orphanage place?”

“Because it’s nice to. The children there don’t have have many toys so they reallyappreciate it when they get something. It’s kind of like a birthday for them in a way.”

“But don’t they get toys and games from their parents, like you and daddy did for Lance last week?”

His mom gave him a sweet smile and replied “No, they don’t. The children there don’t have any parents. Either their parents died or abandoned them or just dropped them off there because the didn’t want them anymore.”

“That’s horrible!” Devin squeaked.

“It is, that’s why we’re donating today.”

I”m going to put some more things in my bag, and when we get their I’m going to give every single kid in that building a big hug.” he said proudly.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, now go add what you want to add and then bring your bag down so we can put it in the car.”

“Ok mommy.” and he left to go upstairs.

Lance turned to follow his little brother when his mom spoke.

“cariño?”

“si mamá.” 

“Keep an eye on Devin when we’re at the orphanage, I don’t want him getting into any trouble while we’re there. Oh, and your dad is staying here to watch Molly and Luis, so will you do that for me?”

“Sure, mom.”

“Gracias cariño.”

“No hay problema.”

———————————————

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Veronica and Marco carrying their bags down the stairs with ease, while Devin was dragging a bag almost the same size he was across the hallway. Lance smiled at the sight.

“Hey, you want some help with that?” 

“Yes, yes I would.” he said panting.

“Sure, just let me grab my bag too.”

“Alright, I’ll wait here.”

Lance ran a little further down the hallway to get to his room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside and went over to get his bag from it’s place by the bookshelf. He picked up the bag and went back the same way he came. As he made his way back down the hallway Devin was sitting right where he left him. When he noticed Lance he jumped back on his feet.

“There you are, you took forever.”

“I was gone for a few seconds.”

“It felt like forever.”

“You seem very eager to get there.” Lance said as he picked up Devin’s bag with his free hand as the two of them made their way down the staircase. When they got to the bottom he set the bags down on the foyer rug. Just then Marco came over to them.

“Is this all of it?”

“Yep.” Lance replied.

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure because mom asked me to load the car. I’m going back up stairs like Veronica after I’m done loading.

And with that Marco picked up the two bags and left for the garage to put them in the back of the car with the others. As soon as Marco left Devin spoke up.

“And to answer your question from earlier, yes, I am very eager to get there.”

“Why? We’re going to go there to give some stuff to just some kid.”

“What do you mean ‘just some kid’ it that all you have to say?!”

Devin was using a tone of voice Lance didn’t even know excised in a 5 year-old.

“Not ‘just some kid’ Lance, orphan kids. What mommy said this morning got me thinking. We all wake up to a family that plays games with us, we all wake up to our parents who give us hugs and love, we all wake up in a house filled with memories that we can call our own, and everything we could ever ask for. But them, they wake up to a group of people and half they don’t even know, they wake up knowing that their parents have either died or abandoned them, they wake up to a building filled with emptiness, and hardly anything they can call their own. And we just act like it’s a given. Every birthday, every Christmas. Still only think ‘just some kid’ Lance!”

Truth be told, Lance never thought about it that way, he’d always just thought about it like a group of kids who were waiting to get adopted. He thought about it so little that he missed the bigger picture that Devin had found in a few hours.

“No, I don’t, I-I just never put much thought into it.”

“Obviously not. You never really learn to love something until it’s taken from you.”

Just then their mom came came over. 

“There you two are, Devin you can go put your shoes on, you too Lance, but first could you run upstairs and tell Veronica and Marco that it’s time to go?”

“Ok.”

He ran up the stairs and knocked on both of their doors.

“It’s time to go.”

“We’re coming.”

“Ok, I’ll meet you in the downstairs.”

Lance ran back down the stairs and went straight to the shoe rack. He quickly put on his black and blue sneakers and tightly laced them up. As he was doing so, Veronica and Marco were coming down the stairs. They went over to get their shoes from the rack like he had done moments ago. Marco went for his sneakers while Veronica went for her flats. Lance had finished lacing one of his shoes and was doing the other when Veronica sat down next to him.

“I heard Devin yelling at you earlier, is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. He was just upset at me for not seeing the bigger picture about orphans.”

“Bigger picture? Orphans are just kids without parents, and that’s why we’re donating, to make them a bit happier. Right? There is no ‘bigger picture’, at least that’s what I think.”

“That’s what’s I thought too. But then he started comparing things we have with things they have, and it’s actually really different.”

“I’ll meet you guys in the car, but you better hurry or mom will get upset if we’re late.” Marco then got up and walked over to the garage and closed the door behind him. After he was gone Veronica spoke up.

“What kind of things?”

“Hmm, what?” Veronica’s talking had snapped him out of day dreaming.

“What kind of things are different.”

“Well, I don’t remember exactly what he said but it was something  about how not only do they not have parents, but they also don’t know any of their relatives or don’t have a place to really call home.”

“Oh, he’s right, I guess I never really thought about it that way. Then she let out a soft sarcastic laugh.

“Tells you something, doesn’t it.” she said with an edge of sadness to her voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the the oldest kid in the family, I should be the one setting good examples to the rest of you. But I couldn’t figure out something out a kid less then half my age could. And now I honestly feel sorry for orphans. You know?”

“Yeah I know, I feel the same way.”

Just then the garage door swung open and Marco appeared from behind the door and called over to them.

“Are you two going to sit there all day? Mom and Devin are getting are getting tired of waiting, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.”

Veronica and Lance got up and walked toward the garage door. On their way out she shouted up the stairs.

“Papá, estamos dejando!”

“Ok, se amable, y estar en tu mejor comportamiento!”

“Ok papá, adiós.”

She, Marco and Lance made their way out of the house, locking the door behind them. They climbed into the car and their mother opened the automatic garage door and put the vehicle in reverse and began backing out of the garage. Just as the three sat down Devin began talking.

“Well you guys sure took your time.”

“Sorry.” Lance apologized. “Me and Veronica were just talking about some stuff.” Lance replied as he clipped in his seatbelt.

“It’s alright, I’m just happy we’re not going to be late.”

Their mom then put the car in drive and drove the car down the driveway before turning onto the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. It’s 2:14am.  
> I posted both this chapter and the next today. But I’ll just post whenever I can. Also this is my first fan fic so feel free to leave tips in the comments.
> 
> I’ll see you all in the next chapter.
> 
> ~Lilyshine


	2. The Orphanage

The drive to the orphanage was not very long. Only about twenty five minutes or so.The family had started the drive in silence, and that silence had lasted for most of the drive.

“Are we there yet?” Devin asked

“We should be soon, right Mom?” Marco said.

“As a matter of fact, we’re here now.”

At that news Devin’s face immediately brightened up. They then pulled into the parking lot and parked the car close to the entrance so it would be easier to unload.

“Ok kids, let’s go. Veronica, I want you to hold Devin’s hand while we’re in the parking lot. Ok?”

“Yes mom.”

As they were walking toward the entrance they all stared with wonder at the large building in front of them. It was a brownish color made from bricks and was called

‘Altea Orphanage’.

When they got to the door their mother rang the doorbell. They didn’t have to wait very long before the door was answered by a young women.

“Yes, may I help you?” the women asked. She was an average height with long white hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had light brown skin that was slightly darker then their own, and she wore a long navy blue skirt with a light pink shirt and navy blue jacket. And she topped it off with a purple necklace with matching earrings.

“Yes, we have some things we would to donate for the charity.

At that the women’s face lit up.

“That’s so kind of you. I’ve already had a lot of visitors today. More people came by then I thought. Well right now you can go get the things out of your car. I’ll wait for you right here. Then we can go inside and I can show you how to organize the toys, you will also then be able to meet the children.”

“That sounds great.” their mom replied.

“Oh my, we’re are my manners! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My nameis Miss Arus, but you can call me Allura.”

“It’s nice to meet you Allura. My name is Cindy McClain, and these are my children, Veronica, Marco, Lance, and Devin.”

“Hello Miss Arus.” they all said.

“Hello, it’s so good to meet you all.”

“Well come on kids, let’s go get the things.”

Once they completely emptied out the back of the car they came back to the door where they saw Allura waiting just like she said she would.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” she exclaimed before opening the door and leading them all into the large brick building.

———————————————

When they got inside they were in a room which looked like the dinning room area.

A lot of tables and chairs were in the set up in the room and it made Lance a little sad to see all the chairs. Each chair met a child had no parents. But he kept looking around.

Off to one side of the room was a staircase that led to upstairs, the room to the left was the kitchen, to the right was a bathroom, and behind this room was another room that looked liked the living room/play area, he guessed this because there were a few toys and a TV in the room. They really needed some more toys though, so it’s a good thing the brought plenty. Now he just wanted to meet them. And he didn’t have to wait long because Allura just called.

“Children, there are some people I want you meet, plus they have some new toys for you. Come on down!”

He heard to floor rattle above them and then saw as around twenty children came down the stairs and skipped over towards them. They looked like a mix of all different ages. The youngest one looked about 2 maybe 3, while the oldest looked 13 or so.

When they stopped beside them they all had smiles on the faces as Allura began speaking.

“Children, I would like you to meet Mrs.McClain and her children, Veronica, Marco, Lance, and Devin.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you!” they all said in cheery voices. None of them seemed even the slightest bit shy.

“McClains, this is Rose, Alex, Bonnie, Sam, Mary, John, Lucy, Evan, Ashley, David, Bella, Jack, Tina, Mike, Brooke, Tommy, Anna, Joe, Emma, Collin, Sally, Oscar, and Joy.” She said while placing her hand on the top of each child’s head when she spoke their name.

“It’s nice to to meet you too.” Lance replied. “Thank you for letting us come over.”

“No, it’s us who should be thanking you. Emma said. She seemed to be one of the older ones. “After all, your the one helping us.”

“Don’t mention it.” Lance said as he and his family started to unpack the bags while putting each toy in the place where Allura told them to. The orphans helped as well. And before long everything was unloaded and in its proper place. So now they could all settle down and begin to actually visit with them.

———————————————

“Ok, my turn.” Lance said happily. “Let’s see, what’s your favorite color?”

He was playing a game with Evan and David in which they would each take turns asking a question that all three of them would then have to answer.

“Orange forever.” Evan said without hesitation.

“Green for me.” David replied cheerfully.

“Blue is my color.” Lance put in before looking at Evan. “Ok, it’s your turn.”

“How about...when is your birthday? Mine is March 26th.”

David was the first to speak up. “December 5th.”

“July 28th.”

“Wait, that means your birthday was just last week then. Right?” Evan asked.

“That’s right, I just turned 9.”

“Well guess what? I’m 9 too!”

“I’m still only 8, but I’m going to be 9 this year. David answered. “We’re all pretty close in age then.”

“Guess so.” Lance replied. He took a quick look around the room. His mom was talking to Allura, Marco was talking to the older boys about sports. Something about baseball and how some of the pros can throw the ball almost one hundred miles per hour. Veronica was with the other girls listening to Tina who was talking about a quiz she took at school and how she aced it.

Tina reminded him of his friend Katie Holt, but they called her Pidge. Speaking ofPidge, he had not talked to her or his friend Hunk Garret all day. They were a trio of friends at school, and there were no doubt that them two were going to pack on the questions on Monday at the lunch table.

Devin was with the younger ones passing out hugs just like he said he would. He and the others also looked like they were playing construction site while trying to build the biggest block tower ever. Over all everyone seemed to be having a very nice time.

“AlrightDavid, it’s your turn. Ask away.”

———————————————

“Wow that’s awesome!” Veronica exclaimed. “I hardly ever get strait A’s, let alone on my tests.” She was talking to the other girls. Right now Tina was talking about a math quiz at school. She seemed very smart.

“Yeah, it is. I never expected to do so good.”

“But you ace your tests almost every time.” Ashley chimed in.

“Well I don’t like bragging about it.”

Veronica noticed all of them had their nails done. They looked pretty good too. “So you guys paint your nails?”

“Actually only Brooke does.” Emma spoke up.

“Yeah, she did all of ours for us.” Joy said proudly.

“Really?! You did all of them! How do you make them look so good! She said amused. Also what color of polish is that?”

Brooke let out a soft embarrassed chuckle. “Yes I did all of them, and just practice really. I mean when I have my hands plus eleven other sets. Sometimes I can even convince the boys to let me do a finger or two. Oh and this color is my favorite, it’s called ‘fuchsia floozy’. Miss Arus gave it to me as a gift. I like doing nail art so I use it all the time.”

“You should really consider becoming a nail artist when you grow up then. That way you will be able to make money while doing something you love. Not to mention you can use glitter, gems, charms, beads, and a whole lot of other cool stuff while still using the polish.”

“Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks Veronica.”

“No problem. Besides your pretty good at it.” She replied with a smile.

———————————————

“Beep-beep coming through.” Oscar mimicked the the sounds of a construction vehicle as he pushed a toy dump truck filled with blocks over to where they were building a tall tower.

“Ok, Jack, your the tallest one here so you have to put these blocks at the very top.” Devin announced. The others had said that they wanted him to be the supervisor of the project. So he was in charge of giving out the orders and and telling the others where things were going to go. 

“Yes sir.” Jack replied with his hand by his forehead giving a salute. Then he stared to put the final blocks on their tower.

“There, finished.” The mightiest tower in all of the world.” Bella proudly pronounced. “That was really fun to make.”

“Do you know what’s even more fun? “Knocking it down!” Alex shouted.

“Yeah!” They all shouted back.

“Hey I have some nerf guns we can use to shoot it down with if we want to do that. “Do you want to use those?” Jack proposed.

“Yes, let’s do it that way. Go get them Jack.” Sally answered.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

A moment later Jack returned with a bunch of nerf guns and foam bullets. They all grabbed a gun and loaded it with the bullets and then laid down on the floor on their stomachs a little ways from the tower.

“On your mark general.” Oscar said to Devin.

“Ok, on my mark. Three, two, one, fire!”

———————————————

“Run, run, run...and he’s safe on third!” Marco announced when the the baseball player hit third base as he put a chip in his mouth. He and and the other boys were getting board with all the taking. So they had decided to grab a snack and sit down to watch the ballgame.

“So what’s your favorite sport?” Tommy asked him.

“I like baseball, football, and ice hockey. What about you.”

“Same here. I know a lot of people like to watch soccer, but it’s just a bit too slow for my likings.”

“I feel the same way.” He replied and adjusted in his spot between Tommy and John. They were all hurtled next to each other on the floor with the chip bowl set in frontof them.

“Shut up you two, your gonna miss the whole game.” Mike said.

“Oh, sorry.” Tommy apologized.

Just then they saw a player start to run at lighting speed around the the bases.

“Is he gonna go for it?” Joe asked nervously.

They all tensed up as they watched the player run all the way around the bases before sliding to home plate.

“Home run!” they exclaimed as they all shot up knocking over their chip bowl before doing a group high five.

———————————————

“Kids it’s time go.” Mrs. McClain called to her children.

“Alright we’re coming.” They all said their goodbyes before coming over to stand next to their mother.

“Thank you for having us over, Allura.”

Allura smiled “Stop by whenever you like.”

Well, I definitely think we’ll be back soon.”

“Bye guys!” the McClain children said as the exited the building.

“Bye McClains!” the orphans said back while waving.

Lance was following his family out of the building when he caught a glimpse of something he swore he hadn’t seen all day..

 

A flash of dark, raven hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the last. Remember that I will not have a new chapter posted until the September 14th.Oh, and there’s a little ‘’ Easter egg ‘’ in this chapter for my sister so sis if your reading this(which you probably are) I hope you found it. Anyways, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I’ll see you all in the next chapter.
> 
> ~Lilyshine


	3. Sunday Funday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is 2:30am. 
> 
> Quick update, I can continue posting because my sister said she will let me use her phone to post my chapters. But as you know she is working on her own story and can’t let me use it for a long time. So I will just post whenever I can.
> 
> Now where did we  
> leave off...
> 
> oh yes..

Sunday was always a good in day in the McClain house. But this particular Sunday 

was better then normal because last Friday the family had decided that today they were going to have a family fun day. 

Right now it was 9:00am and not only was Lance happy about the time he was going to spend with his family today, he was also excited because on Monday after school his mom had asked Allura if they could come and visit with the orphans since they had such a good time when they went on Saturday. 

Of course Allura said yes. She was so nice it was like she couldn’t say no to anybody. She said that the orphans would be out of school by 4:00pm, so they could come over then.

Lance was currently sitting with his family at the breakfast table. They were all enjoying a meal of eggs and sausage. Lance was going to ask his parents about what they were going to today. But Marco beat him to it.

“So what are we going to do today?”

Their dad was the one that answered. “Well, me and your mother decided that we wanted to discuss that with you.”

“How about we go to the mall. I really want to pick out some new clothes.” Veronica suggested.

“Hey, I don’t want to go look at a bunch of clothes! I want to go get a new baseball glove. My old one has basically disintegrated. Marco argued.

“But I want to get the new forklift toy so I can add it to my Collection!” Devin shot back at them.

“I want to go get the next book to my Marvel’s Avengers book series. A new one just came out. Lance said slightly annoyed.

“Ok, relax kids.” their mom said calmly. “We can do all of those. Roy, what do you think?” she asked looking at her husband.

“Well, here’s what I’m thinking.” he said. “The sports department and the toy store are pretty close to each other. The clothes store and the bookstore are too. So I say we split up. Veronica, Lance, you will go with your mother, your group will also take Luis. Marco, Devin, your with me, we’ll also take Molly. Then we will all meet back up and go get some ice cream. Sound good?”

“Awesome!” they all cheered excitedly.                                      ———————————————

“We’re here kids.” their father said as he parked the the car in the lot and opened the car doors.

They all got out of the car and began to walk toward the mall. Once they were all out their father locked the vehicle.

Once they had entered the mall their dad began to speak.

“Ok, we’ll meet back here in two hours. Marco, Devin, let’s roll.” he said as he pushed Molly in her stroller with the two the boy following close behind.

“Well I guess we should be on our way too. Let’s go kids.” their mother said while pushing Luis who was also in a stroller in the direction of the clothes store.                                             

———————————————

“Which one looks better? The lighter one or the darker one?” Marco asked his father while holding up a baseball glove in each hand.

“Well which one is made with better quality. You should look at that before you even think about anything else.”

“They both seem equal in quality.” Marco said as he flipped each glove over to inspect it before trying both of them on. “And they both fit pretty good. So that just leaves the color, light or dark?”

“I think the darker one looks better. Plus it looks more professional. So if I were you I’d go with that one.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Marco said before nicely setting the lighter colored glove back on the shelf.

“The worst part about getting a new glove is that you have to break it in first.” he said flatly.

“Well it’s that or being stuck using the one at home, and as you put it as basically disintegrated, I think it’s a better choice to sleep with a baseball in a glove under your mattress for a week then to play with a glove that’s basically disintegrated.” his dad replied with with a laugh.

“Ok, ok, I get your point.”

“Daddy, can we go get my forklift now that Marco picked out his glove?” Devin asked while lightly pulling on his father’s sleeve. 

“Alright, we just have pay for it. Then we can go buy the toy you want.”

“Ok daddy.”                                           

———————————————

They walked a little ways to get to the toy store. It really wasn’t that far away. Devin was holding his dad’s hand while Marco was pushing Molly with the bag with his glove hooked around one of the stroller’s handle bars. They soon reached the the right store and went inside.

“Dad, can I go look at the action figures while Devin goes and gets his forklift?” Marco asked him.

“Sure, where are you going to be?”

“Over there.” he said as he held a hand up pointing to a nearby shelf.

“Ok, that’s fine. I’m going to leave Molly with you, so look after her.”

“Alright.” and with that he pushed her over to the action figures shelf.

Turning back to look at Devin he asked. “So where is do we find this forklift toy you want so badly?”

“Over in the construction section.”

“Well lead the way little champ.”

“This way, follow me.”

“Marco, we’re going to in the construction section. It’s a few isles down. If someone try’s to kidnap you, scream. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Ok then. We’ll be back in a moment. Let’s go Devin.

Devin lead the way over to where his toy would be. It was pretty easy to find the isle it was in. It was hard to miss it because above the isle hung a large sign with construction vehicles drawn on it. Devin immediately spotted his forklift and picked it up and said. 

“This is it! This is the one!” he exclaimed happily.

It was a yellowish gold color with a black fork and tires.

“It sure is a nice one.” his dad put in. “Well let’s get back to Marco. “It’s been a hour and a half, he took a bit longer picking a glove then I thought. So if you two want to go look at anything before we go meet back up with your mother and brothers we better get a move on.”

“Alright.”                     

———————————————

“Tan or navy blue?” Veronica asked their mother. They were currently in the clothes store right now. Veronica was surely taking her her time choosing which skirt she was going to get. She was literally asking every question there was to be asked. Is it too long? Is it too short? Is the color too light? Is the color too dark? Is it too fancy? Is it too plain? And everything else in between.

Lance was getting very bored. So he decided to take out his phone and text his friends. They had a group chat so he didn’t have to worry about sending a text to one of them and forgetting the other.

Hi, how’s your day going?

                    Lance-1:32pm

Good, how about you?

                    Hunk-1:32pm

Great. I’m currently sitting in a clothes store bored out of my mind.

                   Lance-1:33pm

That’s not exactly my idea of great.

                  Pidge-1:33pm

Well it’s not great right now, but it’s going to be. Me and my family decided to go to the mall today. I’m going to get the next book to my book series and then we’re getting ice cream.

                  Lance-1:33pm

Now that sounds great.

                Pidge-1:33pm

Where are you getting ice cream?

               Hunk-1:34pm

Not sure. I just know we’re getting it.

              Lance-1:34pm

He took a quick glance over to look at his mom and Veronica. It looked like she had chosen the tan skirt because his mom was holding it while Veronica was putting the navy blue one back on the hook.

“Veronica wants to go look at the boots. So could you relax there for a bit longer?” his mom asked kindly.

“I guess so.” he responded with an edge of annoyance to his voice. His mother seemed to have noticed that because she kept taking.

“Well if your carful I’ll let you go to the bookstore by yourself. But you have to promise to be carful.”

“I promise.” he said shoving his phone in his pocket immediately perking up.

“And remember if someone-“

“Tries to kidnap me, scream. I know.” Lance answered while walking out of the store.

“Make sure you do.” his mom replied sternly.

As he walked in the direction of the bookstore he took his phone back out to check the time. It was 1:36pm right now. They had got to the the mall by 12:00pm. So that means he was sitting in that clothes watching Veronica browse for a hour and a half. He put his phone away as he entered the bookstore.

When he went inside he didn’t go straight to the Marvel section. If Veronica could browse for a hour and a half he could browse for a few minutes. He went down each isle looking for something that might catch his eye. As he was walking through the cooking isle something did catch his his eye. But that something wasn’t a book, more so a someone.

“Miss Arus, is that you?” he said curiously.

“Lance, what a surprise! I didn’t see you there.” she responded turning around to face him. She was smiling and had a cookbook in her hand.

“So your into cooking?” he asked her.

“It’s mostly for the children. But yes, I do like to tinker in the kitchen when they’re in school or in my free time. she said simply. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I came here to pick up the next book in the series I’m reading. But right I’m just browsing and checking stuff out.”

“What book series are you reading?”

“Marvel’s Avengers. I’m really into them.”

“David really enjoys those books too. So you both have similar taste when it comes to book reading.”

“I didn’t know that. Well, fun fact about David.” I’ll bring the new book tomorrow so we can look at it together.”

“That would be wonderful! I’m sure he would like that.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that. Well I’d better go grab the the book and get back to  my mom and Veronica before they think that I actually got kidnapped.”

“Alright Lance. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you too.” he said turning around waving.

He got distracted again looking at Spider-Man comic. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there until he had finished the book and looked at the grey face clock that was hung up on one of the walls. It was 1:45pm.

He shot up, put the comic back on the shelf and ran straight to the Marvel isle, grabbed one of the new book copies on the shelf, jogged over to the check out, pulled some change out of his back pocket, paid for the book, and darted out of the bookstore and right to the clothes store. When he arrived in the clothes store he was completely out of breath.

“There you are Lance! What took so long!” his mom asked in a voice of both shock and concern.

“Sorry, just, got a bit, distracted.” he said between each pant. He was leaning over balancing with his hands on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in earlier. The book was in a bag looped around his arm.

“Well don’t you scare me like that again. Also it’s 1:50pm so we better go meet back up to with the others.

“Ok. Hey Veronica, what boots did you get?”

“These.” she said holding up a pair of black shin-high dress boots.

“Nice.” he said. “Well let’s get going.”                                 

———————————————

They were all in the parking lot and walking toward the car. Marco with his his glove, Devin with his forklift, Veronica with her clothes, Lance with his book, their dad with Molly and their mom with Luis. When they got to the car they all jumped in and buckled their seatbelts. Once they were all situated their dad called to them.

“Everybody good?”

“Yup!”

“Everybody got what they need?”

“Yes!”

“Then it’s off to Dairy Queen!”                                     

———————————————

Soon they were all seated in Dairy Queen eating ice cream. The kids got blizzards and the parents got dilly bars. Molly and Luis on the other hand were fast asleep in their strollers.                               

——————————————

The drive home wasn’t very long. Every one seemed to be content. Although Lance was trying to fight the urge to open the book in his hands and start reading it. But he didn’t give in. He and David were going to look at it together.

“Today was the best day ever!” Marco said happily.

“It sure was.” his mom answered. “Now it’s 3:00pmand you get to go home and catch up on your home work, clean up your rooms, do all your other chores, and then tomorrow is a school day.”

“Today is not the best day ever.”

“Also you have to sleep with a glove under your mattress for a week.” Lance added.

“Well I think it’s a better choice to sleep with a baseball in a glove under my mattress for a week then to play with a glove that’s basically disintegrated. Right dad?”

“That’s right.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip the rest of Saturday and head straight into Sunday so I could use this idea. I have had this idea since the first chapter. And I wanted them to have a carefree weekend before it’s a school day. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a comment, I enjoy talking to you guys, also I’ll always respond.
> 
> I’ll see you all in the next chapter,
> 
> ~Lilyshine


	4. Monday of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 7-8 hours and a whole lot of Fall Out Boy, One Direction and OneRepublic I managed to write a chapter. I think this is the first time I’ve ever written a chapter in one sitting. Just so you know I’m not out of the woods yet. There’s crisis still going on but I was able to do it. So let’s just get into this, shall we?

 

Monday mornings always sucked. It meant that it was the beginning of a new school week. Or in this case a new school year. Well, okay, not everything sucked. He was going to see his friends. Also today they were going to the orphanage to visit with the orphans again. Lance was already up and packing his backpack. Once he was thought he had everything he zipped it closed. Although it seemed like he was missing something, but he didn’t waste time thinking about it.

He grabbed the bag by one strap and swung it over his shoulder. He hurried out of his room and raced downstairs. Devin was only five so he wouldn’t be starting school until next year. As he tightened the laces on his shoes he thought about the orphanage. He thought about Evan and David.

Just then he remembered the book he had to bring over today. The one he got from the bookstore where he had stumbled across Miss Arus.

He walked out the front door, shutting it behind him.

He had to wait a few minutes before the bus arrived. When it arrived he jumped in after the doors opened.

 _First day of school._ He said to himself as he sat down and the bus started up again.

———————————————

“Well geez, Lance. First day of school and you don’t even sit next to us on the bus!” Pidge yelled at him while Hunk just stood there watching her. A few other kids glanced at her too.

“Sorry Pidge.” Lance apologized. “I was just thinking about stuff. I guess I got stuck in my head.”

“Well then I suggest that you find a way out next time.”

“There’s no reason to yell him Pidge.” Hunk addressed her when she had she stopped talking. “It was an accident. Also your making a scene, so keep it down.”

Pidge looked around her and spotted a couple people still staring at them. She looked at the ground, her face red with embarrassment.

“C’mon, we’d better get to class before we’re late.” Hunk told his friends.

“Your probably right.” Lance said as he began to follow Hunk in the direction of their first class.

“I just want to get out of the center of attention.”

Pidge replied as she followed them, still looking at her feet.

“I can still feel eyes on me.”

———————————————

“What’s her name?” Lance asked. It was lunch break right now and Pidge was telling him and Hunk about the new puppy she’d gotten.

“Bella.”

“What kind of dog is she?” Hunk asked her while picking up a cracker.

“A West Highland White Terrier.” She answered before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Lance was just listening to the conversation. He would like to be eating with his friends but he had forgotten his lunch at home. I knew it felt like I was missing something! Lance scolded himself. Besides a piece of toast he’d had for breakfast he’d hadn’t eaten anything. He could feel his stomach growl as he looked at Pidge and Hunk’s lunches.

“Hey, are you going to eat something?” Hunk asked him in a worried tone. “Are you sick?”

“No, I’m not sick. And I would be eating if I hadn’t forgotten my lunch. I’m actually really hungry. I should have had a bigger breakfast.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything.” Pidge smiled at him as she handed him the other half of her sandwich. “Here.”

“You can have these too.” Hunk said happily while he slid a small bag of chips towards him.

“I don’t want to be stealing your food if you want it.” Lance replied even though he wanted it.

“Your not stealing it if we’re offering it to you.” Hunk said kindly.

“We insist.” Pidge said while gesturing the food with her free hand.

Lance finally gave in. “Alright, just give it here.” He took the sandwich half from Pidge and slid the chip bag the rest of the way across the table.

“Thanks, guys.”

“No problem.” Hunk replied.

“Now eat up before we have to go back to class.” Pidge said while she finished eating the rest of her lunch.

———————————————

“Bye, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lance called over his shoulder to Pidge and Hunk.

“Bye Lance.” The called back to him as the bus doors closed and took of down the street. It was 4:00pm so the orphans had just gotten out of school like him. He opened the front door and wasn’t even entirely inside before Devin yanked him in by one of his arms.

“Geez, what was that for!” Lance said puzzled.

“We have to go to the orphanage, or did you forget already?”

“I remember. And I don’t need little brothers pulling me through the door to remind me.” He said coldly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Devin said, his voice filled with shame.

Lance looked at his brother with sympathy. Maybe he’d been too harsh.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t of lashed out at you like that. “I should go grab that book I need to take.” Lance said.

“What book?” Devin asked curiously.

“The book I’m going to look at with Evan.”

“Ok, I’ll get in the car and tell the others you’re coming.” Then dashed out into the garage.

Lance ran upstairs to his room and grabbed the book and took it downstairs. He didn’t even bother taking off his shoes when he went upstairs. He ran out to the garage and got in the car, immediately hearing Luis crying. Their father was at work so they had to take him and Molly this time.

Lance buckled in and stared out the window as they pulled out of the garage.

———————————————

Once they reached the entrance of the orphanage Veronica rang the doorbell. A moment later the door opened.

“McClains! It’s good see you again!”

“Hi, Miss Arus. They said cheerfully.

“Come in. The children have been talking about you since Saturday.”

As soon as they got inside the orphans ran towards them.

“Hey, Marco.” Tommy greeted him enthusiastically.

“Hey, Tommy.” Marco replied happily.

The two and the other older boys then ran towards the room with the TV. Veronica already with the other older girls. Devin was with the younger kids doing something with a block and a doll dress doing who knows what. He then ran over to Even and David.

“Hi, guys. I brought the new Avengers book so we could look at it together if you want to?” Lance asked them.

“You mean the new one new one!” Evan squealed excitedly and jumped on his feet. “Yes, I would!”

“Me too!” David said with delight. They all sat down next to each other so they could all read the book. Evan held the book with Lance on his right and David on his left.

They had been reading for a few minutes when they got to a very suspenseful battle between Captain America and Ironman. Lance suddenly felt water on his hand. It looked like a cup had been spilled, and by the way that Jack was complaining to Alex he guessed they had something to do with it.

“You spilled the magic potion! We can’t be wizards without it!” Jack complained to Alex.

“We can make another one later, Look!” Sally pointed to the doll dress that they had earlier. It was now seeping with water.

Oscar ran over and picked it up. He ran back towards the others talking in a loud and serious tone.

“This magic handkerchief got the potion on it and is now a bomb! We must find a way to deactivate it before it blows up the earth!”

They all then ran off completely forgetting about the so called spilled potion. Lance shook his hand trying to get some of the water off.”

“There’s paper towel in the kitchen if you want to dry your hand off.” Evan told him.

“Thanks.” Lance replied gratefully. “Where’s the kitchen?”

“Walk straight past the stairs and take a left.”

“Alright, thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it.” Evan replied. “We’ll wait for you.”

Lance then got up from where he was sitting and followed Evan’s instructions to get to kitchen. As he walked he thought about all the bizarre things that happened to him today.

 _One, I forget to sit next to Pidge and Hunk on the bus. Two, I forget my lunch. Three, Devin almost dislocated my shoulder pulling me into the house. Four, getting spilled wizard potion water on me._  

Soon enough he was in the kitchen. Now where the paper towel was kept was another question. He began to look around the mostly white kitchen when he heard a noise. It was like a hiccup sound.

 _What’s making that sound?_ He thought as he crept out of the kitchen but paused to listen. After a few moments he heard a noise, the same noise.

Lance was growing more curious every time he herd the sound. Then he heard another noise, but it wasn’t a hiccup. It was a sniffle.

Lance followed the sounds like a dog following a scent trail. He then stopped moving when he neared a small room. He guessed it was their living room. He peered his head around the doorframe. He had completely forgotten about his wet hand and the Captain America vs Ironman battle. All that was on his mind right now was the strange noises.

As looked around the room he eyes caught a small figure sitting in the corner of the room with its legs pressed against its chest and its head in its knees wailing.

_So that’s what’s making those sounds. Why is it in here and not out visiting?_

Lance kept looking at the figure in the corner of the room. He guessed is was a boy. He had very pale skin and jet black hair.

 _Why does he look so familiar? Like I’ve seen him before?_  Just then it hit him like a stone.

_It’s him! It’s that boy! The one I saw as I was leaving Saturday!_

He tried to get a better look when one of the floor boards suddenly creaked. _Busted!_          

Lance froze like a piece of ice as two violet eyes darted up and stared at him.

 _Five, meet the boy who’s the mysterious flash of hair._ He thought.

_This day is full of surprises._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick right now so sorry if there is a mistake or two. Also I might change the character’s jobs. I deleted the old tags so no one gets confused. So if the characters have different jobs in the story then what I had originally in the tags, well now you know why. I’ll go ahead and tell you again, yes, there’s still crisis happening so sorry if it’s a bit of a wait between chapters. I’m going back to bed now, I’m exhausted. Writing for 7-8 hours straight plus being sick doesn’t make a good combination. Be sure to leave kudos and comments. Also I want to thank you all for 400 hits! It really means a lot to me. Good night everyone.
> 
> I’ll see you all in the next chapter,
> 
> ~Lilyshine


End file.
